


Firelight

by Solovei



Series: Solo's Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuuri had never seen her this quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> "“I almost lost you” kiss, Sigrun/Tuuri" was the prompt. I realize I don't write nearly enough slashy stuff with these two, but it's kind of hard what with their ranks and all.

The fire cast a dull reflection over Sigrun’s eyes; Tuuri had never seen her this quiet. She hesitated before bringing the Captain her dinner, making careful movements as she sat down on the other side of the log. 

“Do you want to eat? It’s the last of the deer tonight.” She tried, nudging the plate at Sigrun. The woman turned slowly, sighing.  
“I almost lost you today, Tuuri.”  
“I… well, I’m okay though! Really. It was scary, that’s all.”  
Sigrun shook her head, flame-kissed hair bouncing around her face. “No, I… I can’t forgive myself for that. I’ve lost people before… lots… but, you’re different. I don’t know why.” 

Tuuri set the food down carefully and put a hand on Sigrun’s shoulder. The captain pulled her into an embrace, wanting to ascertain that she was, in fact, alive, and unharmed. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. I mean it,” she whispered  
“I know… I’m sorry… I just… wanted to…” Tuuri started to say, but got distracted because Sigrun’s hand was on the back of her head, lips interlocking with her own, pulling her close, like a wave rushing over the world and washing out everything that wasn’t this.

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun imagining all the different circumstances that sigrun could've "lost" Tuuri! :D


End file.
